


the real animal

by Rangerthefool



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Anger, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gen, Isekai, Masks, Monster Girls, Multi, Prophetic Dreams, Revenge, Sexual Violence, hotline miami - Freeform, no sex with our main character, this was on a whim so I will add characters as they arrive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerthefool/pseuds/Rangerthefool
Summary: a human(mute psychopath adrenaline junkie) in a world of anthropomorphic animals and sex-crazed beings. he wears different named masks as he slaughters buildings full of "animals" -"The masks represent our true nature we soldiers getting sent to slaughter or be slaughtered! we have no will of our own we only sit, and follow orders! we enjoy violence, There's no denying it. deep down, somewhere in there, we know we enjoy it."-general Brandon the white house Hotline Miami 2
Relationships: not yet - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. the mask(s)

**Author's Note:**

> no sex from mask because all the different masks have different gender and they are just confused the parents names are Minako and Haruna, the sisters name is Suzume

this is the list of masks jacket gets to keep

* * *

starts with (Richard Rasmus Tony Don-Juan Graham Richter Jones)

Richard can talk

rasmus has an eye for secrets

tony has fists of fury

don juan has lethal doors

graham is fast(but Brandon is faster)

richter has a silenced uzi

Jones has more blood 


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue in which they reflect and prepare themself for the next life

*play compilerbau fragments of bach 2*

I was never a religious man but in times of near-death, you need to keep an open mind. I'm not... proud of what I have done they may have been Russian, yes and also mafia members but still, I am not proud I wish I could have left all the fighting and violence in Hawaii. But deep down ~~we~~ I know ~~we~~ I enjoy it _**we enjoy hurting other people my story may end but we all know it is in our nature don't we Richard...**_ ~~jacket~~. All we can do now is wait until the bombs drop if hell is real I will see you there...


End file.
